dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kōryū
Kōryū, also known as the Yellow Dragon King, Lord Kōryū, and the Yellow Heaven Dragon, is a male dragon, previous leader of the Four Sacred Beasts of China, and a previous Dragon King. He had once ruled the Chinese Pantheon and controlled central China, but left everything behind to watch the Great War. Appearance Kōryū's dragon form is similar to Seiryū Mōchō's, except that his skin is yellow, his underbelly is salmon pink, his back is spiked red, and he has red eyes. His horns are also more demonic and red. His human form appears to be a Chinese man with long hair, a mustache, and a goatee. He wears a golden crown and hair binder along with gray and purple-striped cloak with a yellow and brown gown with a unique inner border, a golden belt, and two golden rings around his right wrist. Personality In the beginning, Kōryū was kind-hearted, generous, benevolent, and easygoing. He always tried to make life easier for the humans and helped them establish themselves. He also was a sympathetic being, feeling bad for creatures born differently and treated poorly because of it. After he had established the Four Sacred Beasts, Kōryū became more lazy and fatuous, doing things out of his own whim, such as causing wars and changes in nature. He also lost his sense of benevolence as he wanted to leave his followers to watch the Great War. History During the age before gods, Kōryū was born from the Luo lake as a hornless dragon. He then came across Fu Xi and taught the way of writing. Seeing as how his teachings gave great assistance, Kōryū felt as though his importance to the humans was beyond compare. He used his powers to forge a castle in the sky from where he'd rule the people and helped guide them to establish the Xia, Shang and Zhou Dynasties. Years later, Kōryū was taking a nap by the Dragon Gate and suddenly awoke when a blue dragon soared by him. Kōryū was perplexed by the sight and asked the dragon where it came from. It said that it came from the gate around the area and, thinking he would accidentally create another dragon, Kōryū took the dragon and flew to his palace in the sky. Thinking about an excuse about why the dragon was made, Kōryū decide to pick three peculiar creatures from the living world to act as guardians along with him. He chose a red bird, a white tiger, and a turtle with a snake coiled around it. After gathering them to his palace, Kōryū blessed them each with four forms to utilize and protect so that they could watch over the human world with him. He himself used the element of earth, the changing of seasons, the virtue of majesty, and the direction of the center. Kōryū also gave them names so he could refer to them as someone instead of something. Things became simpler for Kōryū, but his laziness would get the better of him. When the Chinese Gods began to form, the Sacred Beasts dealt with them while Kōryū hung around his palace doing whatever he felt like. He thought that the Zhou Dynasty had saw its day and caused the Warring States Period out of boredom. When the Great War occurred, Kōryū wished to intervene. Seiryū, however, opposed his desire, stating that the West had nothing to do with them. While Suzaku agreed with the yellow dragon, everyone else sided with Seiryū. Still wishing to see the war for himself, Kōryū tricked the beasts into travelling the eastern world and protecting it as a whole. Before they left on their journey, Kōryū placed an enchantment upon them, causing them to create a barrier that kept them in the zone of control that they would travel. While they were gone, Kōryū decided to make a distraction for them once they got back and taught the innocent Zhang Jiao the Way of Peace. He even left him his book of spells to use and cause havoc. When the beasts returned, Kōryū revealed his plot and made an immediate escape. While three of the four beasts chased him, they couldn't cross the border of China and cursed Kōryū for his deviousness. Kōryū laughed evilly and headed west. When he arrived to the war, he was attacked by every faction and was presumed dead. Plot To Be Determined Powers & Abilities God-like Manipulation: As ruler of the sacred beasts, and the founder of Ancient China, Kōryū has the ability to cause different effects in the space of China. He can change the weather, cause disasters, and even manipulate a person's way of thinking. Celestial Lightning: Kōryū has the ability to use celestial lightning at will. He can also use it to cause thunderstorms. Blessing: Unlike the sacred beasts' blessings, Kōryū's blessings are limitless and can do whatever he wants them to do. He can bless people with powers, immunities, etc. Flight: Kōryū has the ability to fly. Immense Strength: As a previous Dragon King, Kōryū has strength greater than that of lower dragons and equal to Satan-Class Devils and Archangels. Equipment Yellow Gown: This gown gives Kōryū the abilities of his dragon form when he is in his humanoid form. It also gives him divine protection from attacks. This gown also gives Kōryū the power to cause natural disasters. Way of Peace: The spell book Kōryū gave to Zhang Jiao to help him start the Yellow Scarves Rebellion. Kōryū had originally used the book to help found the previous dynasties, but he later gave it to the human man so that the sacred beasts would be distracted with a catastrophe and not chase after him. The book contains spells that can cause tornadoes to form, earth to shatter, and create invisible soldiers. Trivia * Kōryū is based off of the Yellow Dragon of the Center, known greatly in China. Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons